


One More Night

by TearStainedAshes



Series: Discord Prompts and Requests [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Clothed Sex, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Daddy Kink, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Top Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: It's been over a week since the bathroom incident, and Connor isrestless. Gavin still has his tie, and his neck feels naked without it. Gavin had said there would be a next time, but he'd never said when it would be. So Connor decides to take matters into his own hands and set up their next rendezvous... at Gavin's apartment.





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibbers/gifts).



> Happy Easter ~~Sinday~~ Monday, ya filthy animals.

It had been nearly a week since Gavin had fucked him and Connor was _restless_ . He could barely think about anything other than Gavin’s cock. How it felt inside him, how it tasted, how it stretched his lips to their absolute limit and sent his sensors wild cataloging every ridge and bump and freckle in the skin. He needed it in his mouth again. Needed it _inside him_ again.

He kept trying to send Gavin hints that he wanted him again. He tried lingering touches, flirty lip biting, tighter pants, tighter shirts, hell, he even tried purposefully bending over in front of him in the break room in said tight pants while he was “looking for coffee” in the lower cupboards. But nothing seemed to work. He was starting to get frustrated. And Gavin’s own not-so-subtle flirting wasn’t helping matters.

With the weather finally warming up, Gavin had taken to wearing his jacket less and less often around the bullpen. He would drape it over his chair so he was just wearing a tight v-neck t-shirt that showed off his arms and his trim waist and the smallest peek of chest hair. He was glad he’d stopped wearing his LED at work because he was sure its constant yellow glare would have worried Hank. And he didn’t want to have to explain or lie about why he had been under such constant stress for the past week.

Currently, he could hear the coffee machine brewing a fresh pot in the break room. Gavin and Tina were standing by it, Gavin’s back to the bullpen, chatting while they waited. Connor could just barely see them, but his eyes were able to zoom in to see much more. He traced the lines of Gavin’s arm muscles as they flexed beneath his t-shirt, watching his hands as they gesticulated while he talked with Tina. He nibbled on the end of a pencil to keep himself quiet, his other hand clenched into a fist beneath his desk. Gavin stretched, raising his hands above his head, and his t-shirt rode up just enough for Connor to catch a peek of soft skin. He inhaled sharply through his nose and bit right through the pencil, the eraser and the ferrule rolling around in his mouth. He spat it out into the trash, the aftertaste of the metal bitter on his tongue. He ignored his pop-ups as his software told him the components in the rubber and the metal, wanting to focus on Gavin’s arms again. But he had moved in the brief time it had taken Connor to spit out the eraser, and he was now headed his way.

He glared at Gavin as he walked by his desk, fresh coffee in hand. Gavin didn’t spare him even a glance as he walked over to his own desk, his free hand tucking the front of his shirt into his jeans in a French tuck. Connor about turned indigo in mortification when he realized it was the same shirt he'd worn when they'd fucked in the bathroom. The only reason he could tell was because of the faint traces of thirium based android cum stains only _his_ sensors could see. He gripped what remained of his pencil so hard it snapped, leaving little splinters in his palm. He forced himself to open his hand, the broken pieces falling onto his desk. He watched Gavin take a long drink of his coffee, watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, watched his shoulders relax as the coffee warmed him and the caffeine entered his bloodstream. He about short-circuited when he ran his thumb over his bottom lip and dipped it into his mouth, sucking off the little bit of coffee he was sure had been left. He dug his nails into his thigh as he watched Gavin run his thumb over his lip after dragging it out of his mouth. His breath hitched when Gavin caught his gaze, catching him as he stared. He smirked and pulled his thumb away, licking his lips before biting down and winking (badly). Connor gulped but couldn’t tear his gaze away. Gavin grinned before turning his attention back to his phone, propping his feet up on his desk and still biting at his bottom lip.

He couldn’t stand it anymore.

He stood up, ignoring whatever Hank was trying to say to him, and walked over to Gavin’s desk.

“What?” was all Gavin said to acknowledge him.

“I… I’d like to get my tie back,” he whispered, a soft blue dusting his cheeks as he dug his nails into his bicep to try and keep his nerves under wraps.

“You would, huh?” he mumbled without looking up, taking a deep drink of his coffee.

“You could, um… bring it over to my place?” he suggested, biting his lip.

“Fuck no.” He glanced up at him and frowned. “I'm not going anywhere near Anderson’s house.”

“I don't live with Hank anymore, Detective,” he informed him. “I moved out a couple of months ago.”

“And why did you do that?”

“Because I was bringing over too many sexual partners and Hank was embarrassed to overhear me screaming as I--”

“Alright! Alright! I get it!” He huffed and glared up at him, setting his coffee down on the desk. “You can come to my place to get it. I don't wanna step foot in your sex dungeon of an apartment.”

“It’s quite well lit, actually,” Connor protested, still hoping to sway him. He wasn’t sure why he wanted Gavin in his apartment, but now that the idea was in his head he didn’t want to let it go until he saw it for himself. “And bright and airy. Not at all like a dungeon. I have plants and lots of fish and a balcony where I feed birds.”

“I don’t care. You’re coming to my place to get it or you aren’t getting it back at all.” Connor huffed and stood back, clenching his hands into fists at his side.

“Fine,” he conceded. He could always try to get Gavin into his apartment another time. He just really wanted him to fuck him again. He didn’t care where. “What’s your address?”

Gavin reached for his little stack of business cards and a pen. He wrote on the back of a card before holding it out to Connor between his index and middle fingers.

“Cell’s on the back,” he mumbled, his focus shifting back to whatever he had been doing on his phone. “Text me later and I’ll send you the address.”

Connor plucked the card from Gavin’s fingers and inspected it, storing the cell number in his memory bank. Instead of giving Gavin a verbal response, he sent him a text as he walked back to his desk, pocketing the card.

_Is now too soon to ask for your address?_

He heard Gavin’s text notification go off (a strange clicking and chirping noise, which his audio processing search told him was a Star Trek communicator tone) and felt his heart skip a beat at the smug smirk pulling at Gavin’s lips behind his coffee.

 **_Not at all, slut_ ** 👅

****…** ::-:: **…****

Connor paused outside Gavin’s building. He wasn’t having second thoughts, far from it, yet he was still nervous. Their first time had been a spur-of-the-moment thing. But this time it felt different. They’d set up a time and a place to have sex. They actually had a plan. Were they lovers? Friends with benefits? He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to ask.

He took in a deep breath to calm himself, closing his eyes. When he felt his heart return to its normal rate, he opened his eyes and walked forward. He rode the elevator up to Gavin’s floor and confidently strode over to his door where he paused once again. He took one more deep breath before raising his fist and knocking. There was no turning back now. Besides, he’d been craving this for so long. Why would he deny himself any longer?

Gavin answered the door in mere moments. Connor’s breath hitched at the sight of him in the same v-neck he’d worn that morning, still in the French tuck. He flushed at the smug smirk on Gavin’s face, especially once he’d noticed he’d put his LED back in.

“You remembered.” He grinned and stepped aside, allowing Connor into his apartment. Connor was briefly mesmerized by his sharp canines before he swallowed and nodded, walking quickly down the long entryway and into the living room before Gavin could see the darkening color on his cheeks. He paused to take stock of the room. It was surprisingly clean, but he wasn’t sure why he found it to be surprising. Gavin always kept his desk clean and in order, so why wouldn’t that be reflected in his home?

The living room was simple with a dark brown sectional pushed up against the wall by the windows, the other half facing the far wall where a TV was mounted. Behind that was a desk with file boxes stacked around it, most likely full of Gavin’s previous cases. A few current case files were on the desk itself, as well as a small lamp and a pencil holder full to the brim. What shocked him the most was seeing that Gavin had plants. There weren’t any other decorations other than the plants, apart from a framed and signed USS Enterprise poster hung up on the wall above the desk.

Connor walked over to the plant on the breakfast bar and inspected it. It was a [mammillaria longimamma](https://www.greenandvibrant.com/sites/default/files/inline-images/Mammillaria-longimamma.jpg), also known as a bird’s nest cactus. It was beginning to flower, bright yellow buds sprouting from the tips of some of the clusters. He turned back to the desk and walked over to inspect the cactus being used as a paperweight. An [ancistrocactus uncinatus](https://www.greenandvibrant.com/sites/default/files/inline-images/Ancistrocactus-uncinatus.jpg), or a catclaws cactus, which had two magenta flowers already open at the top. There was one more on the windowsill (an [acanthocalycium thionanthum](https://www.greenandvibrant.com/sites/default/files/inline-images/Acanthocalycium_thionanthum.jpg)) and another on the coffee table (an [astrophytum coahuilense](https://www.greenandvibrant.com/sites/default/files/inline-images/Astrophytum_coahuilense.jpg)) that were absorbing all the direct sunlight that they needed. He smiled to himself, happy to see that Gavin was knowledgeable about the cacti he kept.

“I’ve got another in the bedroom if you wanna see it,” Gavin said, interrupting his thoughts. Connor turned to look at him and saw he was leaning against the wall leading to the entryway, watching him intently as he had gone about inspecting his home. He smirked when he realized Gavin had given them the perfect segue to get things started. He straightened up and went to fix his tie out of reflex before he remembered he still didn’t have it.

“And is my tie in there as well, Detective?” he purred, dragging his fingers down his neck as he fiddled with the top button of his shirt.

“As a matter of fact, it is.” He pushed away from the wall and started walking down the hallway back toward the front door. Connor followed him and paused when he saw Gavin lingering in the doorway to his bedroom. He nodded his head toward the room and smirked, stepping back to let Connor through first. He confidently strode toward him and smirked as he reached up to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt, proud to see the harsh blush spread across Gavin’s face.

He barely got to see the [echeverias](http://stamparijalapis.me/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/can-be-grown-in-ground-or-pots-and-containers-some-species-tolerate-low-light-partial-shade-when-kept-succulents-succulent-grow-stand-top-pla.jpg) perched on the dresser before Gavin’s hands were on him. He melted against him as Gavin’s hands roamed along his body, sending shivers through him as his fingers trailed over his skin.

“You gotta get back to your precious plants anytime soon?” Gavin growled in his ear, hands sliding under his shirt to grip his hips.

“N-no,” he whimpered, already trembling against him. “I took care of all that before I left.”

“Good,” Gavin purred, scraping his teeth down Connor’s jaw. “Means we can play all night.”

Connor moaned and pressed himself closer so he could feel Gavin’s body heat through their clothing. Gavin pulled away and turned Connor around as he began to kiss along his neck, scraping his teeth against the skin and sliding his tongue against the spots to soothe them. Connor shuddered and moaned, holding tight to Gavin’s shoulders to steady himself. He felt himself being gently pushed backward, so he followed Gavin’s silent instruction until the back of his calves hit the edge of the mattress. Gavin pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him, his mouth continuing to explore the freckles dotted across Connor’s skin.

“You thought you were being so _clever_ , didn’t you?” he growled, licking a stripe up Connor’s neck, making him whimper. “All the touching and the teasing and the tighter clothing? You’re such a fucking cock tease.”

“ _Gavin_ ,” Connor gasped, arching into him. So everything he’d been doing _had_ worked. He grinned and tilted his head back, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s shoulders as his teeth and tongue continued to map out his neck. Gavin grabbed his hands and placed them above his head by the headboard, holding his wrists in one hand while the other reached for something under the pillow.

“Stay right there,” he growled when Connor tried to look. He immediately snapped his gaze forward and nodded, chest heaving in anticipation. Gavin let go of his wrists and began to wrap something around them. Connor’s breath hitched when he realized it was his tie. He squirmed under Gavin and flexed his fingers.

“Hold still, you little whore,” Gavin growled, pressing a thigh between Connor’s legs in warning. “Let me finish this before you get all squirmy.” Connor immediately stilled and nodded.

“Good boy,” Gavin purred. Connor whined and bit his lip, his hips wiggling down against Gavin’s thigh. He growled and pressed it closer, causing Connor to gasp and shudder under him. He knotted the tie and sat back, dragging his hands down Connor’s torso.

“A very good boy,” he purred again. Connor whined and wiggled again, his erection wanting friction.

“Gavin,” he gasped, tilting his head back as he thrust his hips against Gavin’s thigh again.

“Oh, you _like that_ , don’t you?” He bit at his neck again and Connor’s hips thrust harder against his thigh. He placed his hand against Connor’s erection and palmed him through his jeans.

“You like being called my good boy?” he whispered in Connor’s ear, rubbing his stubbled cheek against Connor’s smooth one.

“Yes! Gavin! Yes!” he cried, thrusting against his hand. He whimpered and turned his face away so Gavin could see his LED spinning between colors so fast it looked orange.

“God, you’re such a fucking slut,” Gavin purred, watching Connor take his pleasure from his hand. “But only for me, right? Has anyone else seen you like this before?”

“No, never,” he gasped, hips stuttering as he tried to draw out the foreplay. “Only you, Gavin. I’m only a whore for you.”

“That’s a good boy,” he purred, scraping his teeth down Connor’s neck. The android whimpered under him and thrust up against his hand, his legs already shaking. “Does my good boy want to cum for me?”

“Y-yes,” he stammered, his hips moving a bit faster. “Please. Can I cum? I want to cum.”

Gavin hummed and leaned down to lick at the expanse of skin between Connor’s neck and shoulder. Connor whined under him, a few tears sliding down his cheek as he waited for Gavin’s command.

“Gavin, please,” he begged. Gavin smiled against his neck and gave it one final lick.

“Cum,” he finally growled, biting down on Connor’s neck as the android cried out. Connor’s voice glitched as he came, his LED a solid red. He collapsed against the mattress and whined as Gavin continued to tease him, his hips jumping at the slightest touch. He could still feel Gavin’s teeth on his neck, could map out the exact placement of his canines as they dug into his artificial skin. He shuddered and whined Gavin’s name, his entire body shaking beneath him.

“Christ, and I haven’t even put my dick in you yet,” Gavin marveled as he pulled away, wiping away some spit from his chin. “Fuck, you’re such a good fucking whore for me.”

“Yes, Gavin,” he whined, arching his back as Gavin’s hands roamed down his torso. “Your good little whore.”

Gavin hummed and began plucking at the buttons of Connor’s shirt, slowly revealing his smooth chest. He whimpered and whined when Gavin’s lips and tongue began to map out the freckles there as well. He gasped and turned his head away when Gavin scraped his teeth over a nipple, his body jerking under him as his mouth continued to tease him.

“G-Gavin!” he cried out, thrashing his head around. “Please! I want… I want…” Gavin hummed against his skin and looked at him as his tongue continued to play with Connor’s nipple.

“I want you inside me,” he choked out, unable to meet his eyes. “Please. I need your cock. I need it.”

“Fuck,” he growled, leaning up to grasp Connor’s chin and tilt his face over to look at him. “What a good little cock whore you are.” Connor shuddered and whined, managing to nod. “Turn over and stick your ass in the air then. You’ve been teasing me for a goddamn week wearing those tight jeans. You’re gonna get the fucking you were asking for.”

Connor nodded and Gavin backed off him, giving him room to move. He turned onto his stomach, his bound arms extended in front of him so he could grip the bars of the headboard, and rose onto his knees. Gavin adjusted him until he had him right where he wanted him.

“God, you’re such a good little whore, Connor,” he whispered to him as he began to pull at the buttons and zipper on his jeans. “I’m gonna make you come so much harder than I did in the bathroom stall at work.” He ran his fingers through Connor’s hair and tilted his head so he could see his LED blinking a soft yellow. “Because now I don’t have to hold back. You're in _my_ bed now, Connor. I can do so much more to you now.”

“ _Gavin,_ ” he gasped, jerking his hips back so he could feel Gavin's erection against his ass. “ _Please._ ”

“You got that ass of yours lubed up already?” he asked as he pulled his jeans and boxers down his thighs. Connor nodded just as Gavin pushed two fingers inside him, meeting no resistance.

“Fuck, that’s good, babe,” he growled, thrusting his fingers in deeper to find Connor’s prostate. Connor sobbed and bit one of Gavin’s pillows to try and stifle his cries.

“I can't believe CyberLife’s most advanced prototype is a filthy fucking pillow biter,” Gavin purred, “gagging for my cock.”

Connor whimpered and nodded, his hips meeting Gavin’s shallow thrusts to help him reach where he wanted him to be. He sobbed brokenly when they found it together, his voice glitching yet again.

“G-Ga-vin,” he stuttered, his glitchy voice breaking up the detective’s name. “P-please. I… I need it. I need it.”

“Need what, Connor?” Gavin teased, running his fingers over his prostate again. “Need I remind you that I’m not a mind reader?”

“Your cock!” he cried, his hands gripping the bars of the headboard so tightly the wood creaked. “I need your cock! Please! Fuck me!”

“Hmmm. I don’t know if a little brat like you deserves my cock just yet.” He pushed a third finger inside and Connor sobbed, his nails scratching at the wall behind the headboard.

“Gavin, _please_ ,” he begged, whimpering as Gavin’s fingers continued to tease him. He was right on the edge, but Gavin must have known that because he kept his touches feather light. Pushing him close before pulling him right back. His legs were shaking and he could feel tears falling down his cheeks as Gavin held him right on the edge, denying him the two things he wanted most.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me now?” he asked, keeping his thrusts slow and deep.

“Yes, Gavin, yes,” he gasped, nodding vigorously.

“Gonna be a good boy for my cock?”

Connor whined as Gavin’s fingers dragged along his prostate again. His eyes rolled back in his head and his tongue fell out of his mouth, drooling onto the pillow.

“Oh, you filthy little slut,” Gavin growled, thrusting harder. “You’re so fucking thirsty for my cock you’re drooling onto my fucking pillow.”

“Yes, Daddy, yes,” he moaned, thrusting back against his fingers. “I want your cock! Please!”

“‘Daddy,’ huh?” Gavin grinned and began to thrust a little harder. “You gonna be a good boy for Daddy and cum for me so you can get my cock?”

“Yes, Daddy! Shit!” He squeezed his eyes shut as Gavin’s fingers thrust particularly hard against his prostate. “Oh, Daddy, I’m gonna cum! Can I please cum? Please?”

Gavin leaned over him, wrapping an arm around his waist to help hold him steady. “You can cum, babe,” he whispered in his ear. Connor sobbed in relief and bit down on the pillow again, his hips thrusting weakly as Gavin worked him through his orgasm.

“That’s my good boy,” he purred in his ear. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful when you cum.”

“Gavin,” he whined breathlessly, his knees still shaking.

“What? No more ‘daddy’ talk?” He sat up and pulled away, dragging his fingers out of Connor.

“I… I wasn’t sure if you liked it,” Connor mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Oh, I definitely liked it.” He rocked his hips against Connor's thigh so he could feel his erection. “I liked it a lot.”

Connor moaned and sighed in relief. He looked back at Gavin and bit his lip as he asked, “Would you please fuck me now, Daddy?”

“Fuck, alright.” He pulled his fingers out and fumbled with his belt for a moment before getting it undone. Connor moaned when he heard the slide of Gavin’s zipper and wiggled his hips, desperate to have his cock inside him.

He stilled when Gavin’s hand gripped his waist, the other holding onto his cock to steady it as he pushed inside. Both men groaned in relief as Gavin slid in deep, not stopping until his hips were pressed against Connor’s ass.

“God, your ass is so fucking _tight_ , babe,” he moaned, slapping his hands down on Connor’s cheeks. “I’ve had my dick in you for all of ten seconds and you’re already shaking. Jesus Christ. I bet if I told you to cum again you’d fucking do it, wouldn’t you?”

“Y-yes, Daddy,” he stuttered, tongue lolling out of his mouth again as Gavin fucked him.

“Benefits of being an android,” he growled, thrusting deeper. “You can cum as many times as you want. Humans have a fucking refractory period to go through.”

Connor merely nodded and moaned as Gavin fucked him harder. He bit down on the pillow again to stifle his cries, not wanting to alert the neighbors to their escapades. He sobbed in relief when Gavin’s hand wrapped around his cock, using his pre-ejaculate as lube.

“I bet you’re ready to cum again already, aren’t you?” he asked, slowly working his hand along the length of him. “You’ve been craving my cock for a fucking week. And now that you finally have it you can’t hold back.”

“No, Daddy,” he moaned. “I… I can wait. I can.”

“But what if I don’t want you to?” He threaded his hand in Connor’s hair and tilted his head over so he could see his bright red LED. “Your lie detector says you can’t. And, to be frank, I don’t want you to hold back. I want to see you cum for me again.”

Connor moaned, his legs trembling as he struggled to hold himself up. He had been embarrassed at just how quickly Gavin had gotten him to cum, but if he was enjoying it then why should he be ashamed?

“I… I can cum for you again, Daddy,” he whispered, thrusting back weakly. “I can. Do… do you want me to?”

“I would love it if you’d cum for me again, babe,” he purred. “You wanna be my good boy, right?” Connor whimpered and nodded, his fingers scratching at the wall.

“Yes, Daddy. Yes. I wanna be your good boy,” he babbled, peering up at him as Gavin ran his fingers through his hair.

“Then cum,” he ordered gently, running his thumb over Connor’s LED as the red light intensified. Connor’s body seized as he came again, his ass squeezing around Gavin’s cock and making him moan. He worked him through it until his knees gave out, his body collapsing onto the mattress. Gavin pulled out and Connor sobbed at the loss, his body trembling and his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

“I got you to cum, what? Three times last time?” Gavin asked, gently turning Connor over so he was on his back. Connor gulped and nodded, heart pounding in his ears at the feral grin that spread along Gavin’s lips.

“Let’s go for four this time,” he growled. “Think you can handle that, babe?” Connor nodded and went to turn back onto his stomach but Gavin stopped him, his hand trailing down his chest.

“Let’s try something a little different, alright?” he suggested, his hands already gripping the waistband of Connor’s jeans and boxers. Connor automatically lifted his hips so Gavin could pull them off, tossing them onto the floor. He tugged his shoes and socks off next so Connor was naked from the waist down, only wearing his unbuttoned button-up and his tie around his wrists. His own jeans and boxers soon followed and he lied down next to Connor on the mattress.

“Get up here,” he ordered, patting his thighs. Connor grinned and sat up to straddle him, resting his hands on his chest.

“This is a nice change in perspective,” he purred, running his nose along Gavin’s jawline.

“You’re still getting your ass pounded, so don’t you start to think you’re in charge,” Gavin growled, reaching for his hands. “Now be patient while I get this undone. We don’t need it anymore.”

Connor hummed and began slowly gyrating his hips and cock against Gavin’s, teasing him as he tried to free his bound hands. Gavin hissed but was able to untie his wrists as he settled down on top of him. Connor leant forward as Gavin reached up to wrap it around his neck, tying it in a loose Windsor knot. He quickly wrapped it around his hand and tugged Connor forward into a deep kiss. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned further onto Gavin, his hands cradling his face.

“Gavin,” he moaned, rocking down against him again. “Please. One more. I want one more.”

“Go on then.” Gavin laid back and stared up at Connor. “You want it so bad, you can fucking take it.”

Connor grinned and reached back to grip Gavin’s cock, giving him a few teasing pulls before lining him up with his asshole. Gavin immediately pushed in, causing Connor to cry out brokenly. He flopped down onto him and buried his face in his neck, inhaling his scent. Gavin’s arms wrapped around him and held him steady as he began to set a brutal pace, meant to bring them both to their climaxes as quickly as possible.

“D-Daddy,” Connor moaned brokenly, his tongue lazily licking at Gavin’s skin. He could taste the sweat there as well as the cologne he’d put on before work. It mixed well with his natural musk and their combined smell of sex.

“Yeah, babe?” Gavin purred, thrusting particularly hard as he sought out Connor’s prostate.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Daddy!” Connor screamed, biting the pillow versus Gavin’s neck. “I’m not gonna last if you keep fucking me like that.”

“That’s kinda the point, Con.” He slid a hand down Connor’s back to slide between his cheeks. Connor felt his fingers rest right over his hole. He briefly wondered if Gavin was going to push his fingers in alongside his cock. But when he realized Gavin was feeling where his cock was fucking into him, he about came on the spot. His cock was trapped between their stomachs, and he knew when he came he’d stain Gavin’s t-shirt with even more cum only _he_ could see.

“Oh, _fuck_! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” he cried, bracing one hand against the wall as the other tangled in Gavin's hair. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Then fucking cum,” Gavin growled, his pace unforgiving as he chased his own orgasm. Connor choked on a sob as he came for the final time, adding to the somewhat invisible stains on Gavin’s shirt. He collapsed on top of him as Gavin kept moving, thrusting harder and faster, making him sob from the overstimulation as he hit his prostate now and again.

“Gonna cum so fucking hard for you, babe,” he growled, digging his nails into Connor’s skin. Connor whimpered and began to gently lick at the soft skin of Gavin’s neck, wanting to taste him on his tongue again.

“I want you to cum in me, Daddy,” he whined, scraping his teeth against Gavin’s neck. “Please. I wanna feel your cum inside me.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Gavin moaned, wrapping his arms around Connor’s back as he thrust faster, the sound of their skin slapping together obscene in the quiet room. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that for you, babe. I can fuckin’ cum in you.”

Connor whined and nibbled at the skin between Gavin’s neck and shoulder, right where he’d bitten him earlier. He sucked a small bruise onto the skin but didn’t push any further, unsure if Gavin would want him to mark him so possessively.

“Do it,” he growled, drawing Connor out of his thoughts and turning his head to bear more of his neck to him. “Fucking do it. I know you want to.”

Connor didn’t hesitate. He growled right as he sunk his teeth into Gavin’s neck, sucking an angry bruise into the skin. Gavin swore, his nails digging harder into Connor’s skin and his hips thrust twice more before he came, spilling deep inside him. Connor moaned against his neck and licked at the marks he’d left, soothing them.

“Shit, Connor,” Gavin gasped, chest heaving as he caught his breath.

“Better than last time?” he asked, a cocky smile pulling at his lips.

“Way better.” He smacked his ass and gently pushed him off. “Now let me up so I can eat something. I'm gonna need fuel for the next round.”

“Can’t we stay here a little longer?” he asked, pulling his best puppy dog pout.

“As much as I’d love to, I can’t.” Connor sighed and rested his head on Gavin's chest, listening to his heart as his pulse calmed down. “I seriously need something to eat before we do this again.”

“Then you can cum in me again?” Connor asked hopefully.

“I’ll do anything you want, babe,” he purred, running a hand through his hair. “You came for me four fucking times. I think I owe you a _little_ somethin’ in return.”

Connor grinned and nodded, sliding off the detective to lie back against the mattress. Gavin sat up and stretched, cracking his knuckles as he stretched his arms over his head. He got off the bed and grabbed his boxers from the floor, pulling them back on.

“You can join me if you want,” he said as he pulled on a bright yellow robe. Connor smirked, relishing the fact that Detective Gavin Reed was a huge fucking Star Trek nerd.

“Of course, Captain,” he purred, smirking proudly at the blush that ran across Gavin's cheeks.

“Shut up,” he grumbled before walking out the door. Connor laughed and stood up to follow him, grabbing a clean pair of boxers from Gavin’s drawers. He was sure he wouldn’t mind. And besides, he’d be taking them off again later anyway. So what did it matter?

He walked out to the living area and sat at the breakfast bar, watching Gavin grab some stuff to make a sandwich. He rested his chin in his hand and looked over at the cactus in front of him and the bright yellow buds sprouting from it.

“So, what made you want to get cacti?” he asked casually. Well, as casually as one could be chatting with their fuck buddy right after an amazing first round of sex.

Gavin turned to look back at him and smiled. Connor was poking at the buds on the nipple cactus. His hair was still in disarray and he had his shirt unbuttoned, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He turned back around to focus on his grilled cheese as he answered.

“They require little maintenance,” he explained. “I’m at work so often that I didn’t want a plant that needed a ton of attention. These guys I can water once a month and they’re fine.”

“Oh. Makes sense.”

“You said you keep plants too?” He turned to look at him again and smiled. “What kinds?” Connor visibly brightened, sitting up tall as he grinned ear to ear.

“I have a bonsai tree that Hank got me as a housewarming gift. I have it trimmed into the shape of a dog head right now.” Gavin laughed and rolled his eyes. “I also have a snake plant and an aloe vera, and a bunch of flowering plants outside for the bees.”

“Bees are extinct, Connor,” Gavin grumbled sadly.

“Android bees aren’t,” he pointed out. “And they still collect pollen and pollinate other plants.”

“Oh. I didn’t know the android bees thing was actually taking off. That’s good.”

“It’s a small start, but it seems to be working.” Connor grinned and went on telling Gavin about all his plants and the fish he had. He owned quite a lot of them, but the one he seemed most proud of was a dwarf gourami. 

“Do they have names?” he asked suddenly, interrupting Connor’s monologue.

“What?” He looked at him quizzically, cocking his head to the side like the fucking puppy dog he was.

“Your plants and your fish,” he clarified. “Do they have names?”

“No. Why would I name them? Plants aren’t pets, and fish don’t have personalities like other pets do.”

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong, my plastic friend.” Gavin grinned and turned the burner off to give Connor his full attention. “Anything can have a name. I’ve named all my plants.”

“Are you serious?”

“As serious as a fuckin’ heart attack.”

“Well… that’s pretty serious.” Gavin snorted.

“That cactus there?” He pointed to the one in front of Connor on the breakfast bar. “It’s named Nip.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a fucking nipple cactus, dipshit.”

“It’s a mammillaria longimamma,” he stated factually. “Or a bird’s nest cactus.”

“But it’s _also_ called a nipple cactus. Look it up in that computer brain of yours. You know it to be true.” Connor flushed and looked away, knowing Gavin was right.

“And the others?” he managed to ask, looking over at the one on the desk.

“The desk one is Prick.” Connor snorted. “The one on the coffee table is Bulbasaur, for obvious reasons.” Connor hummed and nodded after searching for a photo reference of the name. “The one in my room is Bloomin’ Onion,” he said in an atrocious Australian accent. “And the one in the window is Satan’s Butt Plug,” he said in complete seriousness.

“ _What?!_ ” Connor spun around to look at him and Gavin burst out laughing. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and doubled over, crouching down to at least attempt to stay on his feet. He was wheezing, gasping for breath, and his face was red enough that Connor was mildly concerned for his well-being. Gavin finally slapped the countertop as he stood up, still gasping for air, but the red color was draining from his face as he calmed down. He wiped at his face and Connor noticed he’d been laughing so hard he’d actually started crying. He snorted and tried to rein in his own laughter.

“Your fucking face!” he cried, still crying slightly. He sucked in a deep breath and wiped at his eyes. “Holy shit, that was perfect.”

“Gavin?”

“That’s not its actual name,” he said between giggles. “It’s Toothpick.”

“Why the hell would you say it was… the other one?” Connor asked, flabbergasted.

“I wanted to see the look on your face,” he said with a shrug. “Thought it’d be funny. And you know what? I was right.” He snorted again and shook his head. “So, you wanna name your plants or your fish now?”

“Not really,” Connor said honestly. “But… it might be fun?” He looked up at Gavin for approval and was relieved to see him smiling.

“It’s even more fun if you give them really shitty names, so that people look at you like you’re nuts. Or they laugh with you like you intended.”

“Like what I did?”

“Exactly.” He grabbed his food and walked over to sit next to Connor at the bar, noticing that he was wearing the boxers that had come with the robe.

“You’re a filthy little thief,” he growled playfully. “You’ll pay for that later.” Connor blushed and looked down at their legs, pressed together despite there being plenty of room between them. “So, you wanna brainstorm shitty plant names?”

Connor grinned and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Convin Discord](https://discord.gg/rawt7sn) fiancé, Chibi, asked for biting, drooling, crying, and clothed sex. And since I was already planning a sequel to [The Hate That It Brings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433766) I decided to incorporate them into it. And I have more planned already, and it's a fun one. 
> 
> Chibi is also the mastermind behind the names of Gavin's plants (except for Bulbasaur, I named him). So y'all have her to blame for that last joke.
> 
> Fic title inspired by [One More Night](https://youtu.be/I4LyuAwDGUk) by Maroon 5.
> 
> Happy Easter ~~Sinday~~ Monday. I'll see y'all again soon. 😉


End file.
